Forgotten
by RosemaryThief
Summary: Tempest arrived in Wonderland with no memories of the outside world. So what happens when this happy-go-luck amnesiac decides to make Wonderland her new home? Chaos, utter chaos! Now the girl is torn between her forgotten memories and her heart. And it certainly doesn't help when you throw love in the middle of it. JuliusxOCxNightmare
1. Who am I?

**A/N: Yosh! My first story~ I'm so excited. **

**I don't own Heart No Kuni No Alice (Although I wish I did.)**

* * *

Where am I? Everything's dark... so dark…

_ The girl ran down the street as rain pelted her body. Her skin and clothes were drenched and it made running very difficult for the teenager. The girl turned her head seeing the men chasing her. "Oh God, how did this happen to me?" The girl thought in her head as she tried to outrun them, but she was just a normal girl, and they were full grown men. She knew her chances were small, and if she didn't hurry she could be imprisoned or worse hanged. She skidded around a corner into a dark alleyway, hoping for a shortcut; instead she hit a dead end. _

Oh yeah, that's what happened. How strange-

_"Stay back!" The girl yelled as the men blocked her only exit. She was finished. Her only chance of escape was gone. 'No, it can't end like this- I only w-wanted freedom. Why does this world hate me? Why can't I find happiness?' She thought as the men came closer._

That's right. I'm lost in the darkness.

_Suddenly, a hole appeared in front of the girl as the men chuckled knowing that she was caught into their trap. 'Not yet,' the girl thought as she knew what she must do. She didn't know where the place would lead, as long as it got her out of here. Taking a quick breath she ran and dove into the hole. She watched as the men became small in the distance. This was the end- She didn't know where the hole would end, but at this rate she would be dead._

**I'm falling now.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I flew down the hole at an accelerated speed. Oh crap, I was going to die! I haven't even travelled the world yet! This can't happen! So, I did the one thing I knew was totally appropriate at the moment. I screamed. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

My whole body twisted and turned as I was dropped down the abyss. The raging wind seemed to hit against my skin. It hurt, as it seemed to slice against my skin. Wait a second- I saw a light coming down from the very bottom of the hole. Was there a way out? Either way I would end up as dead as a doornail once I hit the ground.

Suddenly the hole opened up to a huge orange sky. I watched the sun set from across the fields as I was falling to my death. At least I had a pretty view as I died. A thousand questions entered my head as I looked around this world I landed in, but at the same time my mind was completely blank. Suddenly my sight landed on the stone ground I was about to fall on. "Awh shi-"

**Julius's POV**

The idiotic knight got himself lost again, I ran out of coffee, and the parts I order couldn't be delivered and so I have to go out and get them myself. Saying that- I was not a happy man today. I felt my frown deepen as I walked down the grey steps leading out to the tower floor. Not to mention everybody kept killing each other and my work never seemed to end. Not like I'm complaining- work was pretty much everything to me. I don't remember the last time I had a day off. Have I ever had a day off? I shook my head deleting the thoughts from my head. I've never needed a vacation, the clocks kept me preoccupied.

As I rounded the corner I saw a messy mop of brown hair on the stone floor. Was Ace taking a nap on the job again?! What did I tell him last time? But as I walked closer I realized it was the lost boy, but instead a girl around the age of sixteen. More importantly, why did she have a face? ...Wait- was this a foreigner?! I quickly kneeled next to the girl, and hovered my hand over her mouth, Ahh good she was still breathing.

"Hey girl, wake up!" I said coldly as I shook her shoulder. The girl mumbled obviously still stunned from her fall. But, usually when outsiders fell they came out alright. Maybe she was an exception? I sighed as I quickly scooped up the small figures into my arms. Wow, she was so soft- wait a second. WHAT WAS I THINKING?! Suddenly, her eyes opened up and I smiled softly at the girl. She had weird grey/ blue colored eyes that seemed to have splashes of green in them. I didn't even notice I was staring until the girl looked up at me with wide, scared eyes. "I am Jul-"

"GAH PERVERT!" The girl screamed as she kicked my stomach causing me to drop the girl and kneel over on the ground in pain. How the heck was a girl that small so freaking strong?! I frowned at the girl who was now sitting on her knees looking at the ground. She looked so helpless- I couldn't help but forgive her. After all if I was in her position I might've done the exact same thing. I watched as a single tear slipped from her eye. Crap, I made here cry? I dusted off my coat and looked at the young child who was staring up at me. "Where am I?" She asked with a cry.

"You're in Wonderland." I replied with any emotion.

"Who are you?" She asked still staring up at me.

"I am Julius Monrey. I reside over the Clock Tower." I explained as I placed a finger on my temple. Why did I always have to be the one to explain this? I'm starting to think I have the whole speech memorized. Why couldn't an outside drop onto the Heart Castle or the Amusement Park for once? I pity any soul dropped in the Hatter Mansion…

"Oh," The girl said looking back down to the ground. I sighed again even louder this time. This was going to give me a headache, and I knew this was already a bad idea.

"If you want you can stay here-" I was then cut off by a high, shrill voice.

"Ah, really?!" The girl said with a huge smile lighting up her face. Well her mood changed fast.

"Yes really," I said in an annoyed voice. "After all the Clock Tower is the only neutral zone here, and everywhere is way too dangerous for someone who doesn't know their way around." I sighed as I turned around already dreading what was going to come next. "If you want I can explain a bit more inside."

"Oh Julius can I ask you one more question?" She asked. Just one more? Most outsiders were already asking a billion questions.

"Okay then, if you must." I said looking at her standing up. Suddenly she looked up at me and I saw utter confusion in her eyes. Then her lips opened and my eyes widened at surprise at the question that was told from her mouth.

"**Who am I?"**

* * *

**Haha Hoped you enjoyed it! Please R&R :)**


	2. Godzilla and Misdirection

**A/N: Hehe just so you know Julius has very little patience for Tempest and Ace this chapter. He's just in an icky mood. He'll seem less outta character in the next chapter. Hope you've all had a good day. I've been fairly well, and it's snowwwiinngggg. So I'll have more time to write. *Cheers*****ANYWAYS**

**I Do not own HNKA or any of QuinRose's fabolous characters. I only own Tempest and the plot.**

* * *

"So, I have to fill up this vial?" The girl asked holding up the small pink cylinder that sparkled in the sunlight. After Julius had shown her around the Clock Tower and explained the territories to her she had downed the medicine and was ready to play the game. "And then what?"

"Then you have a choice to either stay here or go back into the outside world." The purple haired mortician said looking back down at the clock he was fixing.

"Oh, the outside world… Is it nice there?" The girl asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't know. I personally have never been." Julius said with an annoyed look across his face. The girl made a face. Well if he didn't know what the world was even like, how would she? And why would she want to go to a world she's never been to? All of it was super confusing to the girl, and

"Soo… how do you fill up the vial?" She asked flopping down on the couch in front of his desk. Then she frowned at her stupid question. How else would you fill up a vial? With water of course! Wow, this must be an easy game. "Right, so where's a sink?" She asked looking around.

"You don't fill the vial up with water if that's what you're thinking." Julius said with a sigh. "You interact with people in this world. The more people you meet the more the volume of the liquid will go up. However I should remind you outside of the Clock Tower everywhere is pretty much a war zone." He said with a sigh.

"Alright then!" The girl said with a grin as she got off the couch she was sitting on.

"Wait didn't you hear what I said?" Julius asked with a frown.

"Of course I did Julie~chan but I need to fill this vial up to win, right?" She sang as she skipped over to the door.

"Never call me that. Ever. Again." Julius said as his face turned red with anger.

"Why Julie?" She asked looking back at the mortician. Suddenly a screwdriver was thrown and was embedded in the door only centimeters away from its target. "I don't know why you were talking about the other domains. This place is a FREAKING warzone!" The girl yelled quickly shutting the door as the purple haired man picked up another screwdriver.

Julius heard her yelling voice run down the Clock Tower until it disappeared into the distance. He grinned a bit as he got up and pulled his screwdriver from the door. The place where it had once been had left a notch in the wood, but Julius didn't care. There were plenty of other notches where he had thrown screwdrivers at Ace. "That girl… her decision is going to be the most interesting."

* * *

**(GIRL'S POV)**

'_Mental note: Don't tick off the hermit especially around his work desk.' _The girl thought as she ran through the Clock Tower. '_Julie is really scary when he's mad. I'm going to have to work with him on that.' _ Suddenly as she rounded the corner she ran into something.

"AH!" She shouted as she fell back onto the ground. Eww, whatever it was it smelled like cigarettes. _'And- why did it smell so familiar?' _

"Oh I'm sorry!" The man said reaching out a hand which I took as he helped me up. Oh, so I ran into him? He had black hair and stunning yellow eyes and a-

"Oh my Jiminy Cricket! That tattoo is so cool!" I said as I stared at his lizard tattoo! Ah, no fair how come he gets such a cool tattoo? I want one~

"Thank you…I guess." He said rubbing his neck as he spoke and then for some reason his whole face rose in shock. What- Was something behind me? I turned and looked around but nothing seemed out of the unusual. Maybe this dude was weird… or on drugs… or both? "You have a face." Yup, the second option was starting to make more sense now.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure most people do, and let me tell you a secret." I leaned over and winked. "You have one too." I smiled triumphantly glad that I actually knew something. Hanging out with Julius was starting to make me feel a bit like an idiot. I needed something to help me feel more secure about myself.

But then again… I'm not sure if everyone did have faces. The only person I remember is Julius, but that can't be right. I mean I wasn't born today, but why- why can't I remember anything?! I shook my head letting go of the thoughts. It hurt too much to try and remember.

"Are you- a Foreigner?" The man asked with a small smile. "I'm Gray Ringmarc. Nightmare's subordinate."

"Pleasure to meet cha' Gray!" I said with a grin. I'm not quite sure what a Foreigner is yet. I mean they say that they are people that came from the other world, and that must mean that I came from the other world. But I don't even remember the place- AH THIS IS SO CONFUSING! I sighed as I tried to calm down and focus on the matter at hand.

"You said you were Nightmare's subordinate. Who's he?" I asked.

"So you haven't met him yet? Come, I'll introduce you to him. I was heading that way anyways. You see he's one of the role holders and-"

"AH RUN RUN RUN!" A voice called out when all of a sudden a blur ran by me and grabbed my hand pulling me with it. Now I was flung down the hall at a very high speed. I watched as Gray became very small in the distance and at his confused face wondering where I had gone. Where was I going?

"Let go of me!" I said as the person in question stopped abruptly and turned towards me. He didn't let go of my wrist, but instead smiled. He had brown hair and red eyes, and a huge smile that put me on edge.

"I'm sorry." The man said letting go of my wrist. "My name's Ace."

"WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU DRAGGING ME HALFWAY ACROSS THE TOWER LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him as I held my wrist and then my arm which hurt from nearly being torn out of it's socket. "First of all why were you running at that amazing (yet supernatural) speed anyways! What's chasing you Godzilla?!"

"ACE!" A deep voice I instantly recognized yelled. We both turned around to face a mad Julius holding a wrench. "You idiot knight, what did you do to my workroom?! I'm going to kill you this time."  
"OH MY GOSH IT'S FREAKING WORSE THAN GODZILLA IT'S AN ANGRY JULIUS!" I said grabbing Ace's hand and making a break for it.

"Oh it's you hey wait-" Julius called out.

"LIKE HECK IM GOING TO WAIT!" I cried as I ran out of the Clock Tower the knight in tow. Last time I was nearly beheaded by a screwdriver. When I first met Julius he seemed to have a mild temper and patience for pretty much anything. But you mess with his work and that all changes. He turns into a monster if you go anywhere near his work tools.

"Say, where are we going?" Ace asks as I dragged him down a random road.

"Huh?" I asked as I stopped my running. Ace ran lightly into my back, but it was okay since I stopped so suddenly. "Hmm… I don't know I hadn't thought that far."

"Haha, yeah I know an angry Julius is the worst." Ace said with a large grin that almost looked painful.

"Somebody who knows my pain~" I cried with a grin.

"Who are you anyways? I've never seen you here before." The knight said taking a few steps forward. I was starting to notice he was getting way too close to me for comfort.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"That's what I asked." Ace said putting a hand on the tree behind me. Darn, I hadn't even notice he had gotten THIS close. Dumb ninja skills.

"No I was asking 'who am I.' Because I honestly don't know." I laughed out loud as I started to edge away from the knight. A look of confusion entered his eyes, but then disappeared with a huge grin.

"Oh, so you mean you're lost too." Ace said with a smile.

"I guess you could say that." I said with a shrug. Was I lost? I'm not sure. I didn't even know who I was. I learned that I was stubborn and a bit crazy, but as I started to think about it. I don't know anything about myself. Just who am I?

* * *

**(Ace's POV)**

She looked so lost, so confused. Unlike the other foreigners that came here. I usually had to ask more questions than just 'who are you' to make them lost. But it was like a present wrapped up just for me. A foreigner who came already lost. I can't wait to take advantage of her.

I gave a grin as the gears started to turn in my head.

"Where are you headed to? Maybe I can help." I said with a grin. How like a knight to help a damsel in distress. I felt myself almost puke at the thought.

"I don't know. I need to fill up this vial…" She trailed off looking at the sky. I quickly snapped her out of her day dream by putting my hands on both sides of her head against the tree.

"I could take you to the Heart Castle. Only on one condition though." I said leaning down and whispering in her ear. I felt her shiver at the close contact, and saw her face turn completely red.

"Ace can you stop please?" The girl asked nervously.

"Ah but why? You're so warm." I laughed as I lightly nuzzled into her neck.

"I just met you, and I don't like people touching me." The girl said as goosebumps spread across her body.

"Okay, just a minute though. You're a foreigner right?" I asked just making sure.

"Well, people keep calling me that." She said looking down at the ground. Aw, her face was red because she was embarrassed it looked so cute.

"Let me listen for just a moment." I said as I pushed my ear up against her chest.

**BaD .duMP .bAd .DuMp. ba. Ba. dumP.**

The girl was dead silent as I listened to her heart beat. Wasn't she mad? All of the other foreigners always got mad when I tried to listen. I slightly looked up, and that's when I knew I had rotten luck. I never even knew fire could come out of a girl-

"GAHHHHHHPERVERTKNIGHT!" The girl said and did an uppercut. Ah~ I think I see the stars.

**(Girl's POV)**

"You're so mean." He said holding an icepack to his jaw. Well what did he expect when he goes and shoves his whole head up to a girl's chest like that! My face turned red just as I thought about it. I mean- what type of girl would just stand there and let him do that?! I don't care if he was listening to my heart or whatever. He didn't even ask.

"Next time you won't get off so lucky." I said with an evil smile and he immediately shut up after that. Hehe, he was learning.

"Say Ace is this really the way to the Castle?" I asked as we went down yet another road. I lost track on how many roads we have been down.

"Yup! We're taking a shortcut." He said with a grin, but I shifted uneasily on my feet. My navigation senses were tingling, and they were telling me that we were definitely going the wrong way. However I didn't know or remember my way around Wonderland, and Ace was a knight! So of course he would know where he was going so I should just chill out, and rela-

WHAT THE HECK WERE WE DOING AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK?!  
"Hmm that's odd I was sure that this was the way to the castle." Ace said looking around. Does this man have no sense of direction? I groaned as the thought came to my mind. So that means that early today he wasn't taking a shortcut he was just lost! I clenched my fists. If he didn't know the way to the Heart Castle why didn't he tell me? We could've went adventuring and found it together.

"Ace I- I thought you were taking me to the castle?" I asked politely touching his arm, but suddenly he whirled around his sword unsheathed.

"WAH!" I yelled dropping to all fours to miss the blade. What the crap? Was this knight crazy? I looked up and saw the blade pointed at someone else. "Ace you idiot you could of beheaded me!" What's with people in this world and trying to behead me?! First Julie and now Ace~ AWH if they didn't like me they could just say so.

"Haha, don't worry I have everything under control. Isn't that right Mr. Mouse?" Ace asked the man in front of him. The boy had auburn hair with different colored highlights in it with a hat covering one of his- MOUSE EARS?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SCARY KNIGHT!" The boy yelled as he ran away and Ace chased him. And just like that I was alone.

I sighed as I dusted myself off and looked at the Amusement Park before me. Oh my gosh, those were _real live rollercoasters_! I quickly spotted arcades, candy shops, and billions of games and fun. This place was my dream land! I ran up to the gate. For some reason though warning lights were going off in my head, but I ignored them I mean after all…

**What was the worst that could happen?**

* * *

**A/N:**** I kinda liked this chapter even if it was a bit slow. The next chapter will have more in it though I promise, and you get to see Blood's inner creativity. -scary thought scarythoughts scarythoughts-**

**Also Valentines day is coming up and I might do a special on that!**

** Plus, I still haven't decided on who Tempest shall fall in love with. I might put up a poll of my profile once I get out of this lazy streak I'm in. Just pop in every now and then to check it out.**

**So yeah, you know the buis, R&R! :) It would make me happy. **


	3. They call me Poco

**It actually took me a bit longer than I thought to finish this, but it turned out a decent sized length. Poor Tempest she almost get's beheaded so many times in Wonderland. **

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of the other wonderful creations by Quin Rose. **

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The girl senses came back slowly and washed over her like waves. Where was she? Lights poured into her eyes and all the sounds around her were muffled. She could make out two figures standing beside her, but everything was so dark that she couldn't make out anything else. When she opened her eyes she had to blink several times to get rid of all the spots she was seeing.

"I think you've killed her old man." A high pitched voice said and the girl couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl. Judging from the sounds the girl guessed it was a girl.

"I didn't kill her! The doctor said she was going to be just fine- hey look at that she's waking up." A lower voice said. Then the two figures drew closer to her bed and finally she was able to see clearly who they were. One was an older gent with brown hair and a yellow suit with music notes on it. And the other was a boy! Shocker there. He had pink hair, a pink boa, punkish looking clothes and a- a-

"Cat ears?!" The girl gasped sitting straight up in her bed and looking at the boy with big eyes. "Oops, I'm sorry." She said realizing how rude she sounded. "You're the first person I saw with cat features before." She said with a laugh.

"Outta all the things you could've asked first it was that?" Gowland mumbled to himself but Boris and the girl hardly paid him any attention.

"Yup, I'm the Cheshire Cat!" The boy said with a huge grin the girl could've never managed, "Name's Boris."

"And my name's Gowland." The man said with a smile. "What do we call you sweet pea? We hardly get foreigners around here."

"I'm-" Then the girl stopped as she realized. She didn't know her name. Once again she tried to recall it, and it was so close. She had the name on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say it. She sighed as she looked down at the ground. "I- I don't know who I am."

"Now see what you did, you've caused her to have memory loss." Boris shouted at the older man who grinned uneasily and rubbed the back of his head.

"About that- why am I here?" The girl asked realizing she was in some kind of infirmary.

"We found ya' passed out next to our electric fence." Gowland told her. "Looks like ya kinda got fried."

"That's because he's too cheap to buy a 'warning: electric' sign." Boris mumbled earning a hit upside the head from Gowland.

" I told ya' I ordered one they've just been late in the delivery!" The old man yelled at him and the girl couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"You two- you two must be very close." The girl giggled and both of the men turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"WHAT NO- THE LAZY CAT JUST HANGS AROUND HERE."  
"DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA I DON'T LIKE THAT OLD MAN!"

The girl ended up laughing as that launched them into another long fight.

"Who you calling old?" "Says the oldest role-holder in Wonderland." "WHA- How old do you think I am? I look like a young youth compared to the Hatter!" "Please, you're the oldest and you know it." "Why you mangy vermin-" "I am not mangy! I keep my coat groomed 24-7."

Neither noticed the girl sneaking out of the room and into the Amusement Park. Truth was when she got to the Amusement Park entrance she was asked for a pass, and having no money yet wanting enjoy the rides she tried to sneak in. Of course, this resulted to her trying to climb a nearby fence and thus being electrocuted and getting into the position she was in now. She folded her hands and gave a sly smile. "I'm sorry for sneaking." And then letting the guilt completely evaporate from her mind she roamed off into the wonderful paradise.

However as she begun to wander off she ran straight into somebody and was knocked to the ground. But as she looked up to see who she had knocked into she came face to face with a barrel of a gun.

**Girl's POV**

"I um- I-I" I stammered as my mind seemed to forget how to form words. "I'm SORRY!" I yelled as I immediately bowed in apology. My brain started working in overdrive as the many scenes flashed through my head that could happen. If that man pulls the trigger I'm dead, and that a dead girl bleeding out on the sidewalk is not a pretty sight. "I didn't mean to run into you, and we-we can work something out. Violence is never the answer!" I cried as I folded my hands and practically begged at this man's feet. Then I stopped as I heard a cold laugh.

"So, you're the new foreigner?" The man asked. I looked up and saw that this guy was gorgeous! Can't deny that- with his long black hair and his elegant looking face. Plus, I'm totally jealous of that top hat! Why does everyone here get such cool outfits but me? "It's rude to stare you know." He said. I didn't even notice I was staring until he said something but I didn't stop.

"Ah DUDE! I'll trade you anything for that top hat!" I said popping up off the ground. I didn't even register that he still hadn't put his gun away.

"What's your name outsider?" He asked not even acknowledging my earlier statement. I frowned. Did he think I was an idiot or something? I looked in his eyes, and I could tell he thought I was annoying. It didn't take much to figure that out. I take back my earlier statements this guy was a JERK! I turned my head to the side and puffed my cheeks defiantly. Even if I knew what my name was I wouldn't give it to this guy.

"Oh, you're not talking? No matter. I have other ways from extracting the information from you." He said with a snap of his fingers. My mind tried to figure out what he meant as two arms suddenly wrapped around me and I was thrown over some random person's shoulder.

"WAHHHHHH! No way! I just got here, and I wanna ride the roller coastersssssss!" I said kicking and screaming against the man's hold. I couldn't even see who was holding me just that he was tall and had a purple jacket on. "NoooooooooooOOO~" I yelled as I was carried away through the front gate.

"Elliot carry her to the mansion." The man commanded with a cold smile touching his lips.

"Yes boss." The man Elliot chirped. "Sorry miss." He added as he continued walking away from my wondrous paradise. They both set off walking with the black haired man trailing behind us. I frowned as I watched him and his cold snake eyes locked on the road ahead.

"You're a monster." I said to him as I swayed in the air.

"I hope you've learned a valuable lesson today m'dear. You don't disobey Blood Dupre especially when he asks you a question." He said as he gave me a cold smile.

"First of all don't call me 'dear.' I only allow that for friendly people, and two you're a Mafia Boss aren't you?" I asked.

"An observant girl aren't you? For a second I thought you were a total idiot. This makes things a whole lot more interesting. Yes, _dear _I am the Mafia Boss. I reside over the Hatter Mansion and its territories." Blood said with a tip of his hat.

"I said don't call me that." I cried as he laughed.

"You should know you can't tell a Mafia Boss what to do."

"You a snake, a lying cheating snake!" I yelled as I banged on the man's back as I yelled, "and what are you a cowering dog?!"

"Cowering no, a dog yes! Finally someone who understands~" He chirped and I sweatdropped. I just made him happy? What a weird bunch of villains they were.

"So Mister Dupre, what are you going to do with me?" I ask looking back at the snake.

"Ugh, that rhymed." Blood said massaging his temples and muttering something about a rabbit named Peter. Like Peter Cottontail?! Oh my Jiminy Cricket I remember that story. It was one of my favorites when I was little- Wait, was it? "Well that depends on how well you cooperate- is something wrong? You just turned a dreadful white." He asked and I didn't know why he suddenly sounded so caring. But I learned that you don't share your weaknesses with men like him. So I stayed quiet hoping he would just drop the topic.

He clicked his tongue obviously realizing I wasn't going to answer. "My, my what a stubborn foreigner you are. We're going to have to break you from that habit." He said. "Unlike Alice or the others you are one of the most interesting foreigners I've met."

"Uhhhhh, thank you I guess." I said as the man suddenly stopped.

"Where have those two darn gate keepers gone?! They've freaking abandoned their jobs again!" Elliot yelled as he threw me off his shoulder and I fell to the ground.

"Elliot." The Mafia boss said in a warning tone that made my blood go cold.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I just got angry." The man said suddenly turning to me and my heart stopped. The man had long blonde hair and the most amazing violet eyes. What really got me though were his bunny ears that were drooped in sadness. THEY WERE SO CUTE! How the heck could I have been mean to this poor soul? I didn't get why he called himself a dog when clearly those were rabbit ears placed on his head, but you know, whatever makes the dude happy.

"No, no it's okay, perfectly fine!" I said popping up with a grin. "It's not like it hurt or anything." I looked over and saw Blood's eyes twinkling in amusement. Darn him! I felt Blood's hand placed on my shoulder as he guided me into the gates and before I could object the gates closed behind me. CRAP I'M TRAPPED HERE!

"NOO- I don't wanna die…." I cry as I see the gates snap shut. I quickly held on to the metal bars for my life as Blood sighed.

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Blood sighed as Elliot ran away somewhere. I guess he was going to go find the gate keepers whoever they were. It seemed like they skipped their jobs frequently from what Elliot had said earlier. "Come," He ordered and I nodded and followed knowing that he would probably end up dragging me or forcing me if I did otherwise. I tried not to panic as I imagined the type of torture the Mafia Boss would do to me. I disobeyed him multiple times, and even if I didn't remember much I still know that was like asking for death.

"Finally obeying me for once." Blood said with a cold grin. "There still maybe hope for you." Was this forgiveness? Maybe for once I had luck with me! Maybe I will survive! "But now it's time for your punishment young lady." I realized we were in a room. Darn I should've paid more attention to where I was going. "Come live with me-"

"Denied," I immediately said.

"Surely young lady you will reconsider." Blood said holding up my hand before kissing it. I needed to remind myself later to wash that hand.

"I'm living at the Clock Tower." I chirped ignoring the daggers he was staring at me.

"The Clock Tower? With the mortician?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yup, there I can never lose track of time since there's a constant clock there to remind me. Plus they have great coffee." I said listing the pros of living there. The cons list was a bit longer so I didn't mention anything from it, but I rather live there then at a Mafia base!

"Ah, I see." He said stepping back and a dark energy entered his eyes. Oh crap, did I tick him off?! "So another wh*** has entered wonderland."

"Excuse me?" I asked politely giving him a smile.

"It's plain to see you are just like her, a sl**." He said and then everything slowed down around me. I didn't care any longer if he was a Mafia Boss, or if I wasn't. I walked over and slapped him right across the face right before I kneed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. It was fun to watch the shock spread over his face and then replaced by pain.

"First of all how dare you call yourself a gentleman when you call a lady such a foul word. Didn't your mother raise you freaking better?!" I spat at him before I continued off in my rant. "Just because I have friends who are guys doesn't mean I'm anything like what you said! And how do you expect not to get hurt when you say something like that to a girl's face. I haven't even had my first kiss yet! So if you excuse me, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Blood just stood there, and just as I thought he was done I turned around and started to walk out the door. But then I felt his arms wrap around my torso. "You're not leaving yet." He whispered in my ear causing shivers to run up my spine. "I'm sorry for my previous behavior." Wait- was he really apologizing. "Have tea with me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't accept your apology." I said coldly wishing he would just go ahead and let me go. "I don't trust any words that come out of the mouth of a Mafia Boss."

"Well either way you're having tea with me." The man chuckled as he let go. "Meet me down in the garden in fifteen minutes, and don't be late." He said as he lightly pushed me out the door and locked it behind me. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?! Talk about mood swings.

"Like I'm going to stay around here!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs and out to the courtyard. All she would have to do is jump over the wall and then she could run back to the Clock Tower. I saw the brick wall in sight and I jumped with glee glad I had a chance to escape. Too bad I forgot one major thing.

Fate hated me.

Two axes were suddenly crossed at my throat and I stopped. I stumbled back almost losing my balance as I looked at my attackers. Again- What was with these people and trying to behead me?! This is the third time today!

"Well look what we've got here brother. An escapee." A boy with a total blue theme going on said.

"It looks like it brother. So what are we going to do now?" A boy identical to the other said, except for his red clothes.

I looked at him and looked at the other boy and I noticed something. They were identical twins!

"AH Brother look it's a foreigner!" The pink one said looking at his brother with a big smile.

"You're right!" The blue one chirped. "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"I'm Dee,"

"And I'm Dum."

"And together we're The Bloody Twins!" The said together with a smile and I gave a laugh at the way they composed it.

"What's your name Onee-chan?" They asked with a big smile. Awh, how could I resist those cute faces?

"Umm… truth is I don't know my name." I said nervously rubbing the back of my head. They both blinked confused and stared at me as I chuckled nervously.

"Then how about we come up with a name for Onee-chan?" Dee said taking my hand with a grin. They would come up with a name for me? Somehow I had a feeling that this wouldn't end up well.

"How bout later okay? I'm sure to remember it some time or another." I said with a grin and the nodded as it sort of made sense.

"Hey big sis will you play a game with us?" Dum asked.

"Actually I was just about to leave." I said with a frown. That's right I needed to get out of here before Blood came out of his room.

"But- but nobody ever plays with us." Dee whined. "And that dumb rabbit only yells at us twenty four seven."

"Well if you put it like that," I mumbled looking at they're sad faces. Crap, why was I so nice?!

"YAY! Come on big sis we'll show you our room." They said pulling at my arms and I grinned. I mean- What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Never. Again.

Those cute faces were all just a lie to get you involved in something so screwed up it was imaginable. The things those kids said- I stopped myself feeling the blood drain from my face. At first I thought they just had a love for weapons. That's a bit okay. After all I even admired some of the cool knives and swords they had mounted on their walls.

It's alright to collect things. BUT WHAT THEY FREAKING DID- No I wouldn't mention it even in my thoughts. Forget! I forgot everything else in my life I could forget what happened the past fifteen minutes.

The same thoughts echoed through my mind, "Never again will I fall for those cute kid faces!"'

I stumbled after the maid into a large garden. I was too tired to run away. Especially now that those two reckless cannons were at the gate. I rather face Blood Dupre than them.

"You're late." The man said taking a sip of his tea. Suddenly my thoughts went away as I the beauty of the garden and the tea set up astounded me. One thing I couldn't deny was that Blood Dupre had good taste.

"Blame you're gate keepers. I didn't think I would get out of there alive." I chuckled as I sat down a few seats away. Blood patted the seat next to him motioning me to the place he wanted me to sit. I sighed, after all I've been through today what could it hurt? I sighed as I got up and moved seats.

"They're slacking off again…" Elliot growled from across of me and I smiled. The man was dedicated to his job that's for sure, but I guess you would have to be in the Mafia.

"Don't worry they're back at the gate." I said watching as he calmed down and he smiled.

"Ah really?! What spell did you use? Can I learn it? How did you do it?" Elliot asked with a shocked face.

"Nah, I didn't do anything really. I just told them I needed to be here and that they should get back to work." I smiled at the man. This Elliot seemed different than when I first met him he was much more laid back.

"Darn if only they would listen to what I say." Elliot said with a playful grin as he piled more carrot cake onto his plate.

"Hey Elliot can you pass some of the Strawberry Shortcake?"

"Sure! Here try some of these carrot cookies as well."

"Ah those look so good! How about some whip cream with that carrot cake too?"

"That would be great thank you."

"Ooh, Elliot can you pass me some of those croissants?"

"Only if you pass me some of that Carrot Souffle."

"Do you have any sugar or honey for this tea?"

"Yeah sure let me pass you some when I get done fixing mine."

"Sure thing! Thank you."

"And once again the Hatter Mansion is depleted of all sugary items." Blood sighed as me and Elliot exchanged items back and forth. Hey this stuff was amazing, and this tea wasn't so bad either with a little sweetener.

"This is Jasmine Tea, correct?" I asked Blood pointing at the blue teapot as I poured me a glass. Never thought I was a tea fan, and out of all the things I could have remembered I had to remember a type of tea? I mentally frowned, well that shows you were my priorities lie even in my subconscious.

"You have good tastes Miss-" He stopped waiting for my name. Elliot perked up obviously wanting to know my name as well.

"It's umm… Uh-" I stuttered not knowing how to put this.

"Yes?" Blood asked leaning forward with a cold smile placed on his lips. Ah heck, might as well just go ahead and say it.

"I don't know my name!" I quickly said as I watched the confusion spread across their faces. "I lost all my memory of the outside world when I was dropped in Wonderland."

"Really?!" Elliot asked surprised putting down his cake and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well we can't have you running around without a name." Blood said with a nod of his head. I can see something forming in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "If that is the case let me provide you with one."

Oh crap. "I rather not. I mean I'm bound to remember my name sooner or later right?" I asked with an uneasy grin. I can only guess what kind of name Blood Dupre would give me. The idea chilled me to the core.

"But until then let us give you a title." Blood said with a grin. It seemed like he was racking his imagination for an appropriate name for me and I felt like I should just go crawl into a hole and die. Scratch that, Blood was using his imagination I just might die. "I've made my decision." He said standing up from his seat as he finished his last drop of Black Tea. "From hence forth you shall be known as Poco. Come Poco, we have things to discuss."

I quickly flashed a plea to Elliot to come help me, but he had his head ducked down hiding his obvious smile. No doubt the minute Blood left he would be rolling around the floor in laughter. I clenched my teeth and stood up as well. "Out of all the ridiculous names you could give me! Why such an embarrassing name like Poco?" I asked with a raised voice and that dumb grin was still plastered on his face.

"Because I seemed to fit somebody like you. You should be honored that it was me giving you the name. After all it's not every day a powerful Mafia Boss like me gives someone a new title." He said with a tip of his hat as he started walking away. "Follow," He commanded at me and I bit back a harsh reply. Like he could order me around?! I just about had it with this Mafia man.  
I sighed as I trudged after him knowing he would probably order Elliot to take me forcefully if I didn't. After I rounded the corner I heard Elliot's explosion of laughter that he had been holding back. Oh great-

"Are you coming?" Blood asked turning around already half way up the steps.

"Uh- yeah." I mumbled running to catch up with the man. Darn he moves fast. I had to basically sprint to keep up with his stride.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a door that was a few spaces down from his room. He opened it and gestured for me to go inside. Sadly my curiosity got the better of me and as I stepped inside I heard the door shut and lock behind me. DARN YOU BLOOD!

"OY LET ME OUT!" I shout banging on the door.

"It's about to be night and I have a feeling that you wouldn't accept being a guest here." He said and even though I couldn't see him I still could imagine his smirk across his face.

"YOU'RE RIGHT I WOULDN'T!" I yell trying to kick the door down. But I just ended up with a stubbed toe.

"Careful the door's reinforced." Blood said as he walked away. Why the crap was the guest room door reinforced?! Oh great now what was I going to do? I didn't have any materials to lock pick the door, even if I figured out how to do that, and there was no way I could knock the door down.

I sighed as I trudged over and fell on the surprisingly soft bed. Then I saw something shine at the corner of my eye. I turned and saw the light reflecting off the window glass and I grinned, Blood wouldn't have been as ignorant as to leave the window unlocked would he?

'Wait- no think he's a Mafia Boss.' I thought as I trudged over to the window. 'I mean there's no way he would make such a major mistake-'He left the window unlocked! I grinned like a kid as the window slid up like a charm.

"Hehe…" I giggled like a maniac. I was free! I hated cages, and there was no way I was going to sit here all cooped up like a prisoner. I looked over at the tree that loomed right beside my window. It was a bit far, but if I jumped I would be able to make it.

Might as well get a running start.

**Blood's POV**

I watched as the foreigner climbed down the tree and sneak across the courtyard and then escape into the forest. Hmmm… how interesting. Alice didn't even think to go out the window when I had locked her up. Each foreigner had done the same thing and waited patiently and obediently until I released them. So why was this girl so different? What an interesting outsider we have this game. Maybe for once I had an equal opponent. Of course there have been close shots in the past.

Yet each time I think I've had them figured out they do something that totally baffles me.

This new foreigner though something seems off about her. I had a feeling that she wasn't as innocent and clueless as she seemed. She guessed right off the bat that I was a Mafia Boss, and she was way too observant for her own good. I smelled a rat, and I would have fun in the future wringing out those secrets she's hiding.

Elliot walked in with a frown on his face as he passed me a yellow envelope that I knew was from a mission we had finished with yesterday. Even after destroying the main hideaway those darn thieves kept acquiring more bombs.

"What should we do about the current situation boss?" He asked at me waiting for my command.

"Track them down, and Elliot?" He nodded but turned around and stared awaiting further instruction. "Make sure Pierce does his job this time. I want _no evidence._"

Elliot grinned, "Understood."

**Julius's POV**

"Hmm, what are you doing back so late?" I asked as the girl trudged in. She looked a wreck! Her brown hair was flying everywhere and frown lines filled her face. Gosh, what had happened to her? She carried two mugs of coffee in and set one down in front of me before sitting down on the couch and sipping hers. Oh, so she figured out my weakness already? I managed to keep down a smirk as I tasted the coffee. Huh, it's actually not too bad.

"Wonderland is out to kill me." She said with wide eyes. Well, that's a new one.

"Care to explain?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"First Ace freaking led me around half of Wonderland, ended up nearly beheading me. I got electrocuted by an electric fence. I ended up in the medical wing at the Amusement Park. Then I got abducted by the Mafia. " Oh, so she had met Blood? "Which was totally uncool since I didn't even get to enjoy even one ride at the Amusement Park. Then I was almost beheaded, again, by two little kids. Forced to go to a tea party, although I wasn't complaining about the strawberry shortcake. Then I was locked in a room by that psycho Mafia Boss, and me being me couldn't stand the thought of being imprisoned. So I jumped out a window to escape, and so I then ran all the way back here! Now I would very much like to enjoy my coffee." Wow. I listened to her ramble on, and I couldn't hold back my smirk this time.

Unlike all the other foreigners that had come here it seemed like this one had stumbled upon quite a bit of bad luck.

"I see that smirk- don't laugh Julie~ It wasn't funny." She whined. "That idiotic Blood even gave me a dumb pet name!"

"And I wouldn't know _anything _about that." I frowned as once again she used that irritable nick name. Although I was a bit curious on what Blood had called her. But if Blood had used his imagination to make up her name- wait no Julius, don't even think about it.

"I don't know why nobody likes me here." The girl said with a sigh as she placed her coffee cup on the table and hugged her knees.

I ended up sighing too, one because these type of situations were troublesome and two because I had no idea how to cheer someone like her up. She seemed so happy this morn- unless that was a façade? No, she seemed way too happy to be so sad over something as dumb as Blood Dupre, would she?

"I don't hate you." I said quickly going back to the clock I was working on. I see her face immediately perk up, but instead of doing anything outrageous she simply smiled. It was sorta nice… what was I thinking?

"Yea?" She asked dully as she looked at my working hands. "Well who knows then? Maybe I'll give this Wonderland a shot?" She asked/said with a grin. She drained the rest of her coffee before heading towards the door. "Julie?" She asked turning around.

"Yes?" I asked ignoring the nickname for once.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Nothing." She said with a grin. "Well I better rest up. Tomorrow's a big day after all. Can I use that spare room you showed me before?"

"Yes you can use that room, but what's so big about tomorrow?" I asked as she headed out the door.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go get answers."

* * *

**So what did you think? I think I might of made Blood a tad bit too nice in this chapter. I'll make him a bit more Mafia Boss in later chapters though. Thanks to the those who reviewed and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still holding off on the pairing because I want to get a feel about who would fit best with Tempest. So if you have any ideas or critiques I would love to hear them. R&R**


	4. Nightmares

**Girl's POV'**

_The trees thrashed under the raging wind against the dark grey sky as I opened my eyes in shock. I scanned the fields searching for a clue to where I was at, but it was completely empty. Questions ran though my head as I walked further out into the lonely field. Something caught my eye in the ground and slowly I looked down and saw a slab of marble nestled perfectly into the earth. Kneeling down I brushed the marble lightly with my fingers Letters and numbers were chiseled into the stone, and my mind read them trying to make sense of what was there. Sudden realization hit me as I jumped up off of my knees and covered my mouth with my hands. I was at a grave? No- no this couldn't be real! _

"Don't fall into the trap!"

_I heard something crashing behind me, and I turned around ready to face the intruder. But instead of an enemy like I had thought there was a small boy, but he was- he was out lying in the field with his arms clasped around him. My feet stumbled to his side in a hurried run. No he couldn't be dead! He couldn't die. Pulling the boy into an embrace I drew him up close to my body. My hands desperately tried to feel for a pulse, but there wasn't one. Not one beat came from his heart. I screamed as his eyes snapped open and the boy's hand snaked around my wrist._

"Open your eyes! Quickly now, don't lose yourself."

_"They cut out my heart!" The boy gasped looking into my eyes as I screamed and tried to throw the figure off of me. His blood red eyes looked hungrily at me as he leaned in closer pinning my body to the ground. The little child grinned as he bent down to my struggling form and whispered into my ear, "Don't you remember?" I stopped thrashing as the words settled in my head. Remember- what was I supposed to remember? "After all…"_

_"You're the one who killed me."_

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and I realized that I wasn't in the field anymore. What about the boy? Oh my god, what just happened? I tried to form words, but they just ended up coming out like sobs.

"Hush now it's okay, it's okay." A voice whispered into my ear and stroked my hair. I didn't look to see who it was. My mind was in complete turmoil as the event kept replaying in my head. Crying, I leaned into the man's chest, who in response just kept stroking my hair and patting my back comforting me. "It was just a nightmare. You don't have to worry about it any longer now that I'm here."

"That boy- h-he-he," I sobbed not even able to continue my sentence.

"He wasn't real." The man said rocking me as I continued to spill tears onto his shirt. "Your lack of memory tried to fill in the gap with your imagination and thus created those horrifying images you just saw." I stopped and leaned back as I wiped my tears, even though it was useless since more just kept pouring out.

"You-you mean it might happen again?" I squeaked as the man shook his head quickly.

"No!" He snapped quickly before his eyes and voice softened. "No… I won't ever let you go through that again. I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. You shouldn't have to see anything like that, and I regret that you did." The silver haired man said taking my hand. As my brain cooled down from all that crying I finally took in the man's looks. He had silver hair, an eye patch covering one eye and a black outfit that seemed to look pretty epic, and I would probably tell him that if I wasn't so emotional from my dream.

"It's alright, and yes my suit is pretty cool." The man said with a grin, and I stared at him with wide eyes. Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! This guy can read thoughts!

"Yes I can, and there's no reason to freak out dear. I won't ever hurt you." The man said with a grin as he floated around me. Well, I had to admit that was a cool ability. I wish I could fly~

"You can," The man said with a grin.

"Really? How? With Pixie Dust?" I asked with a smile. Oh man, that would be so awesome if I could fly. It was an ability I've always been envious of.

"Hehe, no fairies are needed here." The man said. "In the dream world I can make anything you want happen." I was about to try and fly, but all of a sudden the world started to fade out. "Oops, looks like somebody is waking you up. They must have heard you crying." The man said looking up. Ah, I was crying out in the real world?! How embarrassing…

"Wait, I never got your name." I said turning and looking at him square on in the face.

"Don't worry, Tempest. We'll talk soon." He said ruffling my hair, which I didn't particularly like, but I'll let that slide. But then something struck me as I stared at him with shock. Tempest, Tempest… Why did it seem so familiar? I looked at him with confusion and shock.

"Tempest?" I asked puzzled, but then something snapped and I suddenly remembered. I looked at him with a soft smile. "That's my name. Isn't it?"

"You mean you didn't know? You were calling it out in your sleep." The man asked with a frown, but as soon as opened my mouth to reply the world faded to black. Then I opened my eyes.

**Julius' POV**

Falling asleep at your work desk is extremely uncomfortable, but sadly it was an experience I was well used to. However, a moment later I was more troubled at the sound that had woken me from my sleep. I stood up pinpointing where I heard the noise from. Then I remembered that Outsider took the guest room two door down from here. What was she doing? I don't think I've ever heard that noise before, it sort of sounded like a muffled cry. Shivering a bit I walked out my workroom door and made my way over to the Foreigner's room.

From the way the chilly air was I could guess it was almost April season, and I sighed from the thought. After all, that time of year was never any good. My feet found themselves in front of the Foreigner's door and I lightly knocked on the wooden frame. Was she still asleep? Might as well go in either way. Lightly I opened the door just in case she was still sleeping, "Miss are you oka-"

I stopped instantly as soon as I saw the tears running down her face. What happened? Was she hurt? Quickly, but silently I walked over to her side. Her eyes were still closed, indicating she was still asleep. But then why was she weeping? Placing my hand on her forehead I felt around for a fever, but she showed no signs of running a temperature. Could it be she was having a nightmare? I brushed away her tears with my hand, and then I realized how long I had been staring. Darn it! I turned around furious with myself. I thought I had finally learned my lesson after Alice had left. Now here I am finding myself caring for yet another Foreigner. Not this time- after all… they never choose me anyways.

As I was making my way to the door I stopped at the sound of her voice, "Julius?" I turned around seeing her sitting up in her bed and rubbing her still wet eyes. Those tears bugged me. What did she have to be crying about? After all, here she had a whole world that would end up falling in love with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I um," Stumbled, crap did I just stutter?! "I wanted to see if you were up for getting coffee with me. If you're up for it at least."

"Oh you mean this?" She asked pointing at her tears, which she quickly wiped away. Her grin stretched from ear to ear as she got up. Why- why was she smiling like that when something was obviously bothering her? I frowned at her reaction. Why was she covering up her sadness, and more importantly how did she cover it up in a matter of mere seconds? "I would love to get coffee with you."

"Well okay then." I said as I walked out the door and I heard her follow.  
"Ah, wait up Julius!" She called sprinting to catch up with me. I sighed as she walked by my side and looked up at me expectantly like I should say something or start a conversation. I just wanted my coffee so I could get back to work. When we arrived at the small kitchen I was making my way to go ahead and make coffee, but the girl cut in front of me with a grin. "Go ahead and go sit down and I'll make breakfast!"

"I was just hoping for a coffee so I could get back to work." I mumbled not liking how she had already whipping out a frying pan. However, as soon as the words came out of my mouth she froze and looked at me. Then after a few seconds she began her regular plan and put the pan on the stove and went to go make the coffee ready.

"You need to eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. After all, it will help you work." She chirped as she started to brew the coffee.

"How will it help me work? It's already making me late." I snapped at the girl.

"Because if you don't eat your mind and body will be slower." She hummed as she got eggs and bacon out of the fridge. "So It makes more sense for you to eat so you can make clocks faster and more accurately. Plus starving yourself is completely unhealthy."

"I don't need someone like you to lecture me." I said coldly as I sat down at the table.

"I see…" The girl trailed off as she cracked the eggs and let them fry. After that the girl didn't say another word which I admit, made me feel a bit guilty. Darn it, why did she have to be so sensitive? Even Alice wasn't this sensitive to my words, and that girl cried at almost every occasion. I sneaked a glance over at the girl, yet she still seemed to smile even at her obvious sadness. Frowning I watched her movements, I hated it when people covered up their emotions, and worse yet she seemed completely unaware about how obvious it was.

"Hmm, something smells nice." A voice said coming from the door. Both of us turned to see who came in. The girl smiled bigger as she saw the man.

"Ah, Gray!"

**Tempest's POV**

I smiled as the lizard man walked in. I didn't know Gray very well since Ace dragged me half across Wonderland as soon as I met the poor dude. Although I got the feeling that he was a very nice person, a bit dangerous, but still nice at the same time. From the two times' I've seen him he always has his knives equipped. Was he expecting danger? "I was just cooking breakfast. Would you like to join us?" I asked with a grin as he walked closer inside the kitchen.

"That would be great, thank you. I was just coming down here to make breakfast myself." Gray said with a soft smile. Woah, he seemed like such a calm dude. He looked over to the table and lost his smile. "I didn't expect to see you down here Julius."

"Blame the girl. Apparently I'm 'starving myself.'" He said with a sigh obviously annoyed that he was losing time for his work. Well, I'm sorry that I don't like people skipping meals. You shouldn't waste good food when you had it. Plus, he could get sick if he didn't get anything to eat! I walked over and poured him a cup of coffee. Maybe some caffeine would perk him up. I hoped he liked it black, I didn't see any cream in the fridge.

"Here you go Julius." I said with a grin as I gave him his mug. He breathed deeply as he took a drink of his coffee. It seemed like he was content so I went back to my cooking. Gray watched as I flipped the eggs. I have to admit I wasn't the best cook. My fried eggs looked like a jumbled mess, but at least they still tasted the same. Eggs were one of the hardest things to mess up.

"I can help if you wish for me to." Gray politely offered looking over to my mess of a breakfast. I was about to agree until I saw Julius pale behind him and wait- why did he look frightened. I almost laughed at his face. I've never seen him look scared before so this was hilarious. Was Gray's cooking really all that bad?

"Yeah sure! Will you slice some of the tomatoes for me?" I asked pointing over to the cutting board. He had knives so I guess he would be good at that kind of thing.

"Certainly," he agreed walking over and beginning my work. Soon I had fried the eggs, four slabs of ham and a bit of bacon. For some reason I had a feeling that I made more meat than anything. I also added slices of tomato and some lettuce to spruce it up. I have to admit. It looked pretty darn good.

"Here you go Julius." I said sliding him a plate.

"I'll bring a plate up to Master Nightmare." Gray said grabbing an extra plate.

"Hey, I could do that if you want." I offered. Master Nightmare must be a role-holder so if I met him it would help me in the game.

"Well if you want to." Gray said looking a bit glum that not only did I take his job making breakfast but also took his job taking food to this Master Nightmare person.

"You could come with me if you want to." I said with a smile. That perked him up right away and he nodded vigorously as he put the plates on a cart. Obviously who ever this Master person was we would be eating with him.

"What about you Julius?" I asked looking at him as he stood up and put his empty plate in the sink. Ah, he was done already?!

"Work," he said brushing past me as he made his way up the stairwell. 'Oh,' I thought as I looked down at the ground for a bit. Why was I disappointed? Before Gray could see I perked up and started to push the cart.

"Which way Mr. Gray?" I ask with a rhyme and a grin.

"It's right down the main hall." He said as he lead towards me Nightmare's room. I wonder what type of person Nightmare was. A picture of a scary and dark person popped in my mind. What, there's no way that Nightmare was a vampire or something like that…right?

"Here we are." He said opening a door and I walked into a small office. As soon as I walked in I heard a voice call out from behind a desk stacked with huge amounts of paper. So much in fact I couldn't see anything that was behind it.

"GRAY WHATEVER FOOD YOU BROUGHT I REFUSE TO EAT IT!" The voice called out, and for some reason it reminded me of a child. "And what the heck is with all this paperwork?! How much does this place need me to do?"

"Aww, but I worked so hard to cook it." I giggled as I pushed the cart in. Suddenly the sound of a pen scratching paper stopped and a man shot up from behind his desk. "

"Tempest," He chirped with a huge grin. Wait a second!

"The pirate dude from my dream!" I said pointing at him in shock. Well, he did say we would speak again soon.

"Why does everyone say I'm a pirate?" He said sulking in the corner. Oops, seems like I made him depressed. You know he really wasn't all that mysterious in the real life like he was in my dream. "Ah Tempest that's so mean!"

"Oh crap, you can read minds in real life too?" I asked nervously. He nodded and is sighed. Well this was going to be difficult, now I had to monitor my thoughts in front of this guy.

"You don't really have to. Go ahead and think whatever you want to!" He said with a smile. Honestly, I don't think I should do that. "Wait a second what's that smell?"

"Oh right! Gray and I brought you some coffee and breakfast." I said putting the cup and the plate on his desk.

"It looks so delicious!" He said as he jumped towards his desk from the corner he was in. I watched as he chugged down the coffee and scarfed down the food. Whoa, he acts like he hasn't eaten in days. Is Gray's cooking really all that bad?

"Yes it is! It's one of the most horrifying things you can imagine." Nightmare argued as he finished the whole plate. I laughed, he must have been really hungry.

"What's one of the most horrifying things?" Gray asked as he walked in and we both stiffened.

"Medicine," Nightmare said standing up and pointing a finger at the man. "Which he tries constantly to slip into my food." Oh, so that's what Gray put in his coffee…

"HE DID WHAT?!" He asked stumbling back from his chair.

"Well if you need medicine so bad why don't you just go to the hospital?" I asked looking accusingly at him.

"No! No! I absolutely hate hospitals! And doctors and medicine and- BLEG!" I jumped back as he stopped his rant and started coughing up blood into the nearest trashcan.

"OH CRAP!" I say looking at him. He was no trembling and sniffed as he sat back down at his desk. Was that an everyday thing for him?! Something was majorly wrong here!

"Now Master Nightmare, please refrain from coughing blood up in front of our guest." He said with a smile that put me on edge. Gray really seems to care about Nightmare. It's kinda funny how motherly Gray comes off as. I heard Nightmare snicker at my thoughts. Suddenly I felt really self-conscious about somebody knowing what I was thinking. I felt like I had no privacy at all. Like suddenly somebody took the only armor I had left.

"Aww, don't think like that Tempest." He said running up and hugging me. Uh- personal space much? "Oops, I'm sorry." He apologized letting go of me. What's with people in Wonderland hugging each other? A picture of Ace suddenly popped up in my head. I saw Nightmare scowl obviously not liking he was being compared to the knight. Hehe, sorry Nightmare.

"Tempest why don't you eat, and Master Nightmare please get back to work." Gray said handing me my plate and a cup of coffee. Hmm, I didn't do too bad of a job.

"But Graayyyy~" He whined as he sat on the couch next to me. "I wanted to talk to Tempest."

"You can do that when all your work is done." He said steering a crest fallen Nightmare towards his desk. I'm not all that interesting to talk to anyways. I sighed, in fact it's still a wonder people still talk to me considering of how boring I was.

"That's not true at all!" Nightmare said with a jump. I looked up and met his eyes seeing his slightly red face. Why was he blushing?

"I-I'm not!" Nightmare argued hiding his face into his massive pile of paperwork. 'Aww, a flushed Nightmare is so cute' I purposely think seeing his reaction.

"W-what?!" Nightmare asked obviously flustered. He's so fun to mess with. "Gosh darn it Tempest you're so mean!"

"Never said I was nice." I hummed as I put my plate in a nearby sink and went to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Nightmare asked as he regained his composure.

"I still haven't visited the Heart Castle yet." I said nodding as a plan formed in my mind.

"Bye Nightmare have fun with your paperwork!" I laughed as I ran out the door.

"NO WAIT TEMPEST! Take me with youuuuuuu." Nightmare cried down the hall. Then I heard Gray say something and he automatically shut up. Oh well, it's not my problem. I did feel bad for the guy though. I would never be able to get through all that work.

Poor Nightmare.

**Grays POV**

I looked at the Nightmare who stared out the window beside his desk. His face remained calm and expressionless, but even I could tell something was bothering him. My eyes scanned his posture trying to depict what was running through his brain. "You're hiding something aren't you?" I ask the incubus.

"All in due time Gray." He muttered still looking out the window. What did he mean by that?

"Is it about that Foreigner? Tempest?" I ask trying to make sense of it. From what I could tell she seemed like a nice, interesting girl. But something seemed off about her. Like there was something missing from the puzzle. I am going to have to be extra careful around her. I didn't like the way she made me feel either. She had a sort of aura around her I haven't felt since I was an assassin.

"We need to be careful, I have a feeling this April Season is going to change things for her, very quickly." He muttered looking down at his papers. "And I have a feeling that the Joker won't just let her be."

"So you're saying-" I starts but her cuts me off with a nod.

"It's going to be extra dangerous for Tempest since she has no clue who she is. Plus since she doesn't know herself she won't have a very _stable _foundation."

"Won't it help her though? I mean the Joker is the key to a Foreigner's past."

"No!" He said quickly looking up. "Whatever happens we can't let the Joker try to make sense of her mind. I have a wall around her mind already, but it won't last for long."

"Shouldn't we just let this go. I don't see what this has to do with anything." I said with a frown. Nightmare wasn't making any sense.

"If we don't do anything than it'll happen."

"What will happen?" I asked annoyed at the man, but as he looked up and met my eyes I could only see pure sadness.

"She'll remember."

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh, Nightmare's working against Tempest. And YAY we finally get to her name. I was getting tired of writing 'the girl' in every sentence. So this was a great point in the story, but sorry this chapter is a bit slow. It seems that way to me at least. **

**To clear some things up. Tempest is really, really insecure about herself due to something that happened in her past. So she covers it up with confidence and a smile, even though her thoughts are really depressing inside. **

**Also the dream she had was just a figment of her imagination, and wasn't a direct memory from her past even though there are so clues in there.**

**Thanks for everybody who reveiwed, and Senna Bluefire I might actually turn this into a JuliusxOC but I also have some other ideas. I'm torn between him, Nightmare, Gray, Elliot or Boris. I thought of maybe doing the twins in a oneshot, but I don't think I will do them in a major pairing. I'm still getting around to making a poll... dumb lazy stage.**

**R&R :)**


	5. Valentine's Day Part I

**Tempest's POV**

"Off with her head!" The Queen's voice commanded the soldiers as they chased me down the long, winding halls of the Heart Castle. Worst part was, I didn't even know what I did wrong! Usually the role-holders in Wonderland would try to get to know me first before the beheaded me, but as soon as I walked into the throne room the Queen had ordered the guards to behead me without me saying as much as a single word.

"What is with Wonderland trying to behead me?!" I cried out to no one as I ran trying to keep ahead of the guards and their axes. If I died I wonder if anyone would miss me. I bet Nightmare would miss my cooking, but I think that's about it. This thought even made more depressed.

"Argh!" I heard one of the guards yell. Curious I skidded to a halt and saw that my attackers were no longer perusing me. Instead I saw a man in the cloak there holding a sword over one of the guard's dead body. Oh crap, did he just kill that man? Then the weirdest thing happened. The man turned into a clock, and the cloaked guy picked it up. Does- does that mean the people here are the clocks that Julius fixes? I felt my heart skip a beat. So Julius fixes the dead people? Well, at least it wasn't that bad. Fixing a clock was probably a whole lot better than fixing a bloody organ. I squirmed at the thought. Why did I always have to imagine gross pictures in my head?

"Come on," The cloaked man said walking up to me and pulling my hand along with him.

"Ace?" I asked recognizing the voice.

"Yup!" The knight smiled throwing back his hood and revealing his face.

"Umm… why did you kill that guy?" I asked with my voice trembling a bit.

"He did something bad." He noted before he turned and grinned at me. "Come on let's go back to Julius."

"Alright, back to Julie~chan!" I said skipping towards the exit as we both laughed.

* * *

"You're early." Julius said to Ace as he walked into his workroom. The knight laughed as he went and handed Julius the clock from earlier. I silently walked in behind them and sat down on the couch.

"I led him." I laughed and Julius smiled.

"That explains the speed." Julius said as he kept his eyes locked on the clock he was working on. "But why are you back? I thought you were visiting the Heart Castle?"

"Nearly got beheaded," I answered instantly.

"Again?" Julius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Wonderland really must want me headless." I murmured as I made myself comfortable on the couch.

"Nah, you just have bad luck!" Ace said ruffling my hair. I growled at his hand until he backed up. I really didn't like people doing that to my hair.

"But now I'm bored." I complained as I lightly kicked my feet up into the air.

"Stop being such a child." Julius chided.

"I'm not, grown-ups get bored too!" I said with a grin. "Don't you ever get bored Julie?"

"For the last freaking time don't call me that!" The mortician snapped, but then regained his composure. "Anyways, I'm always preoccupied with my work. I don't have the time to be bored."

"So aren't you bored during your weeks off?"

"Don't have any."

"Holidays?" "Working," "Chirstmas?" "No!" "Easter?" "Leave it be already?" "Birthday?" "Ugh, why don't you just go bother someone else?" "How about Valentine's Day?!"

He stopped and I watched as his face got red. Whoa, I really seemed to get him mad this time. But, there had to be one day in this whole year that he took a day off!

"That's it I've made up my mind!" I said getting up off the couch and watched the red faced Julius. "You're taking Valentine's Day off no matter what! And I am not taking no for an option."

"Stop disrupting my work." Julius barked at me, but I stood there firmly not backing down. Ace, who still hasn't left yet took the time to look between the two of us as we engaged into a silent staring contest. However, I didn't waver as he refused to look away. There was no way this man was going to work through Valentine's Day. Now that I thought about it Gray better have let Nightmare off as well. These two seriously need a break. Too much work was unhealthy for them.

"Besides! Valentine's day is a foolish holiday none the less." Julius said looking away finally. Hehe, I win the staring contest. "It's a pointless day full of sugar, and trust me when I say I am not interested whatsoever in the holiday."

"We'll see about that." I gave a smirk I'm pretty sure Blood would be jealous of, and then I looked at Ace who seemed to be developing a plan as well. Julius however, actually looked up from his work at the two of us as his eyes widened a bit.

"No, you two-" He started to say something, but sadly Ace and I were already out the door.

**Gray's POV**

"Valentine's Day?" I asked the wide eyed foreigner who stood in front of me. She vigorously nodded and I gave a sigh. Master Nightmare already had so much work to do, and Valentine's Day was usually one of the holidays I made him work through. After all, it wasn't as important as Christmas or anything of the sort. Yet, this girl stared at me like it was a life or death situation, and I couldn't help but like her enthusiasm.

"Please Gray!" She pleaded folding her hands as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "It's just for a day." I had to admit she did do the 'begging' look pretty well. I was almost half tempted to give into those big puppy eyes…almost. "And, and-" She said obviously looking for another reason to give me. "And there will be lots of chocolate!"

"Another reason Master Nightmare cannot attend. If he happens to indulge in too many sweets then he might get sicker." I pointed out watching her despairing face.

"She's right Gray! I need a break!" Nightmare said jumping out from a nearby plant. Oh, so that's where he's been hiding. "Plus, if me eating too many sweets is that much of a problem. Why don't we hold the event here?" Tempest's face lit up at Nightmare's suggestion and I frowned. These two were obviously ganging up on me, and I sincerely hope they don't do this too often in the future. I can hardly say no to the outsider as it is.

"We we're in charge of holding the next role-holder event…" I mumbled and instantly regretted it.

"ALRIGHT!" Tempest and Nightmare cheered as they begun making preparations for the party. Oh great, what did I just get myself into?

"However there will be a few conditions." I said stopping the two before they could do any damage.

"Aww," Tempest frowned.

"Kill-joy," Nightmare muttered looking just as sad. They honestly should be glad I'm letting this happen at all. Then Nightmare stopped and started waving his hands. "No-no we will be good! Won't we Tempest?" He said looking at the Foreigner, who nodded as well obviously catching on that if the two slipped there wouldn't be an event. These two were just like children. Alice obviously wasn't as immature as this foreigner, but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to hate that cheerful smile. Maybe being a kid every now and then was a good thing?

"Yeah, yeah we will be good!" Tempest said with a grin. "We'll accept your conditions."

"Okay then, I'll go ahead and make the others notified and send out for decorations." I said with a nod as I went off, but stopped as the foreigner grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank ya' Gray!" She grinned up at me, and I nodded with a small smile as I went back off to do my work. I kept my grin as I heard her and Nightmare whispering "See Nightmare, I told you he wasn't that bad."

**Nightmare's POV**

I was free! Free from all the responsibility of running the Country of Clover, free from Gray and free to actually relax! Something that hasn't happened to me in quite a while. Tempest is really something, this is the first time I've ever had Valentine's Day off. I couldn't help but hum a bit as I buzzed around the tower decorating it with pink cut out stars that I found in one of the storage rooms.

"Hey Nightmare, where can I put these?" Tempest asked holding a box with assorted heart décor in it.

"How about over by the entrance?" I asked pointing at the large two doors. She nodded as she walked off, and as soon as I was done with my job I went over and joined her. We spent about an hour just hanging up simple decorations and then when we were finished we crashed in the parlor. "Ugh, decorating is hard."

"Tell me about it." Tempest complained with me, but then perked up. I stared at her and wondered why she was so happy.

_I think I still had some snacks in the kitchen. _She thought to herself and I smiled.

"Then let's go get some!" I said rushing off towards the kitchen.

"Ah Nightmare wait for meeeeeeeee," she whined running after me. "I'll get it." She said as we entered the kitchen. She poured both of us some lemonade and brought out a plate of cookies from the cupboard.

"Thank you," I said as she passed me the lemonade, but for some reason she kept the cookies to herself. She sat a few seats away and started to munch on the cookies. Ah, she wasn't sharing?! Meanie~

"Tempest, aren't you going to let me have some?" I whined looking at the sweets she was holding.

"Gray told me not to let you have any sugar until Valentine's Day tomorrow." She said as she kicked her feet lightly under the table.

"Gray won't know and besides. I'm a full grown man. He doesn't control me." I huffed leaning back in my chair.

"Really, because you look like a child in 'time out' right now." She giggled as she placed another cookie in her mouth. Why did she get to have all those cookies?!

"Gosh why are you so mean to me Tempest?" I whined.

_Wow, what a weak leader. If a cookie is all it takes to rile him up. _She thought obviously forgetting I could read minds. I was about to say something until I heard what she thought next. _Good thing he doesn't know about those chocolates I had up in the spare closet next to his office. He would die if he ate that much sugar. _

"I guess I'll go finish up then." I said as I placed my finished lemonade in the sink, and making my way out the door. Of course, I wasn't really finishing up. I was making my way up to those chocolates! Hehe, it helps to be a mind reader sometimes.

I went to the closet and immediately begun searching for the hidden chocolates, but I stopped immediately when I heard a faint '_click.' _I rushed over to the door finding it to be locked. Who the crap puts the lock on the outside?! "Tempest!" I growled knowing it was her. "You thought that on purpose."

"Well duh," Tempest said through the door. "It doesn't take a mind reader to know that."

"Why did you lock me in here?"

"I'll let you out when me and Gray are done eating the snacks. I don't want you to be tempted." Tempest said and I could tell she was probably nodding her head. "I'll let you out when we're done. I'll try to hurry."

"No, don't leave me." I fake cried, but I still heard her feet go down the steps. Darn, now what was I supposed to do?

* * *

Gray, Julius and Tempest were having an unusually good dinner. Thankfully one of the local cooks came by and made dinner instead of Gray. Poor Gray, what a great guy, but such a terrible cook!

Tempest finished her plate, and while she was putting it in the sink she got a weird feeling that she was forgetting something. She stood there and tapped her chin wondering what in the world she could have forgotten.

"You okay?" Julius asked her, but she just nodded.

"Yeah, I just have a weird feeling I've forgotten something." The Foreigner said.

"Why don't you go to bed? It's getting late, and you'll probably remember it in the morning." Gray said putting his plate in the sink as well.

"Alright, good night guys." Tempest murmured.

"Good night Tempest." They both say at the same time, but for some reason they both stopped and looked at each other… _hmm that was weird. Oh well, I'm too tired to think about it. _Tempest thought making her way up to her room. Whatever she forgot it could wait until the morning.

* * *

**Heh, she locked Nightmare in a closet! Oh well! This chapter was a bit short, but the next one will be longer I promise! **

**Thanks to Borislvr, Alison, SleepingMoon and the anonymous guest for reviewing, and I hope you guys like the rest of the story. :)**

**I've decided that she will probably fall in love with the one of the role-holders in the tower since that is where she lives. So torn between a NightmarexOC and a JuliusxOc but I'll just see how it all plays out. **

**Next chapter involves one of my favorite things- Valentine's Day Chocolate! Hehe, I get a bit hyper around this time of year. **

**Anyways R&R hope you liked it.**


	6. Valentine's Day Part II

***Quick Note: Giri-Chocolate is a chocolate you give your co-workers or friends in Japan and tends to be less expensive, and Honmei-chocolate tends to be expensive but more delicious and is only given to someone you seriously love. Honmei or Giri chocolate can be handmade.**

* * *

**Tempest's POV**

Today was the day! Valentine's Day was finally here, and I couldn't wait to dive into the sweets me and the maids made all of last night. My mouth was already watering thinking about all of the chocolate I would be devouring. Oh, how I loved this holiday. However, each time I walked into the main room the amount of pink and red still shocked me. Don't get me wrong. I can be a girly girl some of the time, but the rest of me was seventy five percent pure tomboy. I think me and Nightmare went a bit overboard on the decorations though. Speaking of Nightmare I hadn't seen him at all today, or all of yesterday for that matter. Ugh, I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something. It's been bugging me the past few days, but I'll remember it some time or another.

"Tempest? Are you going out?" A voice asked and I looked up to see Gray coming down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I've forgotten a few things so I was going to go out to get them." I said rubbing the back of my head. Truth was I had forgotten all about making the boys chocolate! I was thinking about either cooking it or buying it. Hmm… I guess they would settle for some cheap Giri-chocolate*

"Have you seen Master Nightmare?!" Gray asked running around with a serious yet frantic expression on his face.

"Is he hiding again?" I asked curiously, but usually when he hid Gray could find him in an hour or two.

"Yes, and I can't find him anywhere. I'm afraid he might be trying to hide away in dreams again." Gray pouted.

"I'm sure you'll find him." I chirped as I headed towards the doors.

"Wait you said you were going out correct?" Gray asked looking at me.

"Um… yeah I'm going out. Why do you need something?" I asked shifting nervously on my feet.

"Alone?" He asked a wave of concern washing over his eyes. Wait why was he so worried?

"Yup, that was my intention anyways," I noted and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. What would they do if they knew I was making them chocolates?

"Let me go with you," He said opening the door for me and I nodded a bit with an uneasy feeling in my chest. He thought I was weak enough I couldn't even handle a trip to town? Or maybe he just needed a break from finding Nightmare. Oh yeah! I bet that was it. 'Hehe… Gray you're secretly a slacker like Nightmare aren't you?' I thought with a little smile and Gray looked at me a bit confused to why I smiled so much.

"I needed to pick a few things up in town." He said crashing my daydreams. Ah darn, that's no fun.

"Okay then Mr. Lizard!" I chirped and he frowned. Oops, guess he didn't like that nickname. "Sorry, I kind of get carried away."

"It's fine. It's just that dumb knight always calls me that." Gray huffed as we walked out the door and down the steps of the Clock Tower (Clover Tower?) Julius had explain the reason Gray and Nighmare were there because the Clock Tower and the Clover Tower happened to be connected, and I often find myself a bit weirded out when I walk into one tower and walk out the other. They were relatively close to each other, but Clover Tower was closer to the town. Ugh, just thinking about it gave me a head ache.

"I can understand that," I said with a nod of her head. Then I made a mental note later to forget the nickname.

"But- I mean, I'm fine if you're the one calling me that." Gray said looking a bit at the ground.

"Hehe! It's okay Mr. Gray! I try to be original anyways." I said giving him a light punch on the arm. "Come on! We got stuff to buy." I said taking his hand and leading him off into the town. Now that I thought about it though, me and Ace really did give others the same nicknames. Julie-chan or Mr. Lizard, we're just a few of the nicknames we seemed to share with others. We must have the same thought wavelength. Oh crap, that last thought scared me! I almost stopped right in my tracks and my insides froze. I-I thought like Ace?!

"Are you alright Miss Tempest?" Gray asked bringing his hand to my head. "You seem a bit warm. Here we can rest here for a second. You've been on your feet all day haven't you? A few seconds of sitting down will probably do you some good." He said dragging me over to a bench in front of a bakery.

"I'm all right Gray." I told him, but he still dragged me away to the bench. I hated this. Why was he acting so protective over me? First he wants to come to town with me, and then he makes me sit down when we've only been walking for a few minutes. "Gray, I told you I'm perfectly fine. Come on, if we don't hurry I'll never make it back on time."

"No," he told me like I was some little kid. "If your fine then why is your forehead warm? Besides, the party is tonight we still have all afternoon." He explained, but I still had to make the chocolate which would probably take me all noon to make.

"I'm just a bit stressed Gray, and I still have last minute things I need to do." I told him avoiding the part about making him chocolates. I meant for it to be a surprise for the three of them. After all, the three boys in the Tower have taken care of me ever since I stumbled into Wonderland. They've put up with so much, from my tantrums to my memory loss. And each time I was with them I felt like they genuinely cared for me. Some a bit more than others, but still they were the closest thing to family I had here. I smiled up at the man as I took his hand. "Come on Gray." I lead him through the crowds buying last minute chocolates and flowers towards the sweet store I heard Nightmare talk about earlier on this week.

I stopped and turned around to the man who was a bit confused. I needed to send him away while I bought his chocolates. "Umm… Gray would you do me a favor?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked and I smiled. There it was again, that caring side of his. Not even knowing what I was going to ask, and he still agreed full heartedly.

"Can you go down to the tailor down the street? I have an apron I ordered from there, and It would be a big help if you got it while I shopped." I asked with a smile. Well at least it wasn't a lie. I really did order an apron there. It was green with a clock on the bottom. Which I thought was medley appropriate since I was staying at the Clock/Clover Tower. It was green for the Clover Tower and had a clock for the Clock Tower. "I already paid for it so you don't have to worry about paying.

"Certainly," Gray said with a soft smile as he went off towards the tailor. He was so nice. Maybe too nice for his own good.

Like a madwoman I quickly rushed into the store and started to frantically look around the shelves for chocolate. Gray would probably be back in only a matter of minutes, so I needed to hurry. Honestly, I had no idea what type of chocolate they even liked! I bit my nail as I tried to think of way I could work this out. I could always do a bit of each, but did I have the time? I facepalmed as I mentally admitted I had no clue what I was doing.

"Need a bit of help?" An employee with dark brown hair and a scar going across the bridge of his nose asked.

"Could you do that?!" I asked excitedly. The man chuckled a bit at my eagerness.

"Yeah sure, what type of chocolate were you thinking about making? Or were you buying some." He asked looking at me. I tapped my chin as I thought a bit. I totally forgot about Ace and all the other role-holders. Maybe I should just buy them some cheap ones.

"Half and Half," I answered as he grinned. "Do you think I could perhaps make a sampler. I don't know what type of chocolates he likes."

"Haha, yeah sure! We have sampler packs here." He said showing me to a shelf that had a pack of different assorted chocolate blocks I could melt. I got three of those and ended up asking the employee, who's name happens to Yuko Hinate, about inexpensive little packs of chocolate. I ended up getting a multi-pack of those too. Gray wasn't outside when I got done shopping so I talked to Yuko for a while. He was actually a pretty cool guy. He was really laid back and had a total sweet tooth that he said he tried to hide.

'Of course working in a sweets shop is a _GREAT_ way to hide that.' I thought to myself. Thankfully, I ended up having enough when he rang all of it up, and I smiled as I took the large amount of bags. But as I looked at the receipt I noticed that most of the items were marked down.

"Hey I paid you way too little!" I told the man.

"Don't worry about it. It was only a twenty percent discount." Yuko said with a wave of his hand. "After all, when I saw your wallet I knew you probably didn't have enough."

"But Yuko-" I objected but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm serious. It's nothing. Plus, if it worries you to the point of no sleep you could always take me on a date then we could call it even." He joked and I lightly punched his arm, but I was still smiling. "Or, better idea, you could always come and work here." Now that was an idea I could do.

"Really?" I ask with a grin.

"Yeah sure, my cousin owns this shop. He has a big sweet tooth too!" Yuko grinned as I nodded my head thinking about the possibilities. I bet they even got a worker's discount.

"I could totally dig working in a candy shop." I said as I slowly made my way to the door. "See you later Yuko-chan! I'll stop by sometime later this week for more details about the job. Will your cousin be here this Thursday?"

"Oh Tomyo? Yeah he's always here. Today he just needed a vacation since this week's sales were so crazy." Yuko smiled as he waved to his new friend. "See you later Tempest." And like that I was out the door. I spotted Gray almost instantly and waved him over as we began walking. Every now and then he would lean over and offer to help carry my bags, but I just lightly shake my head whenever he does.

I had a good feeling about tonight. I had chocolate for each one of the role holders, and I couldn't wait to give it to them. If I had more money and time I would of probably made them all chocolate, but I think I would just give my creations to the Clover Tower boys, they've earned it. We walked in silence as we walked down streets every now and then Gray would make me stop and rest because apparently I'm exhausting myself, but in all reality whenever he does I see him look around like someone is following us. You know for him just being a subordinate he shows a lot of potential in the crime life, but then again I could never see someone like Gray doing something like that.  
Gray looked at all the bags in my hand and for the seventh time since I left the shop I declined his offer to help me carry them. I was a big girl, and I could take care of myself.

"Can you at least tell me what's in them?" Gray asked curiously looking at the bags.

"Secret," I said with a sly grin. I was worried that something would go wrong and I would end up ruining the chocolate, but the instructions I had were easy enough. "Don't worry you'll find out by the end of the night."

"I don't like that grin on your face." He told me and I laughed as we made our way to the tower.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe I'm almost done!" I said taking the now hardened chocolate out of the fridge. I made them in squares and circles and now all that was left was to drizzle them with some of the melted caramel I had left. I smiled as I got the whisk and started to get ready to drop the golden liquid on the chocolate until suddenly the bowl went flying out of my hands. I turned around quickly to see red eyes staring into mine. "A-ace?"

The knight stood there with that big grin on his face as he held my bowl into the air, obviously out of my reach. "Huh, handmade chocolate?" Ace asked looking at my work and I fought the blush I could feel rising to my face. "Honmei*?" He asked looking at me with curiosity.

"No!" I said with a stomp of my foot. "This is just for my friends."

"Where's mine?" He asked peeking at the treys that had different types of chocolate on them. I automatically stiffened at his words. Crap, I just bought Ace chocolate! He seemed to get the idea and his eyes slanted, but he still kept that smile on his face. I jumped up as I tried to grab the bowl, but Ace just held it higher so I couldn't get to it. I frowned as I realized how much I was at a disadvantage with the knight. It made me feel like such a kid compared to his towering figure. Each time I jumped he held it even higher too, the jerk.

"Your chocolate is with umm… the others?" I mumbled. It sounded more like a question than I had hoped. Ace raised an eyebrow not believing it for a second. Lying isn't one of my strong points.

"You're a bad liar Tempest. You didn't make me some by hand?" Ace asked with big puppy dog eyes. Crap, I was about to cave into making him some.

"I didn't think I would have enough time." I squeaked as he leaned in pinning me with one hand against the counter. Well… this is awkward.

"Even after all I did to get the surprise here too?" He asked himself looking me in the eye. Wait- what surprise was he talking about? Then I remembered, he was in the office with me and Julius. Which meant he had a plan to make Julius like Valentine's Day too?! I was afraid to even ask him what the grand surprise was, and ended up not saying anything about it.

"I-I can still make you some." I stammered looking up at him. He grinned and he lowered the bowl and placed the metallic container in my hands. Aw, crap what did I just get myself into?

"Good, and then we can enjoy the surprise together later on tonight!" He chirped as he turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait Ace! What surprise?" I asked, but sadly the wayward knight was already gone. My mouth turned into a slight frown as I thought about what Ace might have planned, but then it's Ace. I would probably never know until I saw it myself. Tonight was just about to get interesting.

I hummed as I drizzled the caramel onto the chocolate. Ah wait, now I have to make yet another batch!

* * *

**(Nobody's POV)**

Julius sat in the main parlor as the others bustled around trying to get last minute decorations right. When Tempest had shared her ideas with Julius he thought there was a slim chance he might have finally enjoyed the holiday called Valentine's Day. But he was wrong. So far the noise and chatter was only giving him a headache, and taking him away from his piling work. Tempest had given him direct orders to stay out of his work room. The thought made Julius mad. She wasn't the boss of him. Why should he stay and not work when there was nothing better to do? After all, the girl looked like she hadn't worked a day in her life. How was she supposed to know the importance of work?

After sorting out everything in his mind he decided then that he should get back to work. He had already wasted enough time as it was. True this was a role-holder event, but this counted as attending correct? Julius sighed as he climbed the steps towards the worker's hall. His fingers itched ready to fix the clock that had been sitting on his desk all day long. Plus, he doubt Tempest would notice his absence. In fact, nobody would probably notice the mortician was gone. It was grave thoughts, but Julius knew them to be true.

"Blood, you were able to make it!" The familiar cheery voice called out. Julius looked down the railing to see Tempest running into the main parlor with a grin. She was in unusual garb for her usual outfits. Usually she had her purple hood, pants and a tee shirt on. But today she had a long sleeved pink dress that went down and poofed out at her knees. Julius almost gave a smile. He guessed even a tomboy like Tempest liked to dress up. Her hair however was still a bit of a mess. Her ponytail splayed all over her shoulders, and Julius knew she probably didn't even spend more than a few seconds on it.

"Oh hello my dear Poco." The hatter said with a nod of his head. Tempest stiffened at the words and Julius slapped a hand over his mouth as he hid a grin. Poco, POCO? Julius for the first time today actually felt like laughing. When she said he had given her an embarrassing name he expected something more…Blood Dupre like? But he never would have expected the hatter to give a name like that.

Suddenly Tempest looked up at Julius noticing him instantly. "You laugh, you die clockmaker!" She yelled up at him, but even she had a smile on her face. Julius just lightly shook his head with a small smile as he went back towards his workroom. Tempest noticed this and called out to him. "Julius, wait-" But she stopped as Blood gripped her wrist. Wait what was he doing?

"Aren't you going to show us to the dining room?" Blood asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, here it's right this way." She said guiding him down the long hall. The whole entire time he hadn't let go of her wrist. However, the girl just shrugged it off. She really didn't care what Blood Dupre did anymore. "Here's the dining room. The maids and me had fun making all the snacks. Hope you all enjoy yourself." She said towards Elliot and the boys who had just entered.

"Hey!" Elliot said giving the girl a small high-five which she gladly complied. "You look cute in a dress Poco."

"Yeah Onee-chan's cute!" Dee said with a grin as his brother nodded in agreement.

"Awh thanks you three!" The girl said with a grin, but then quickly went back to her normal composure. "But you know, I have a name. So don't call me Poco anymore! It's embarrassing."

"Oh really?" Blood asked looking at her with that dumb smirk of his. "I thought the young lady had forgotten her name. Unless you lied to us m'dear." He said leaning in closer. "And lying to the Mafia is a very bad idea."

"If you must know I did forget my name. I just remembered it a few days ago." Tempest pointed out staring at him. Elliot and the twins seemed to notice the tension going on between the two because they took a few steps back from them as they locked in a silent, staring contest.

"Will you honor me in knowing it?" He asked taking a lock of the girl's hair and letting it fall between his fingers.

"Nope," The girl said popping the 'p'.

"Then I guess I have no choice but call you Poco." He said with a grin as he saw her mentally cave in. The girl sighed as she gave up. Why should she care if the Hatter knew her true name? And anything was better than that stupid nickname.

"Alright, alright! It's Tempest!" She declared as a blush spread across her face. She was a bit embarrassed finally telling the hatter her name, but she had no idea why. It probably was because he was able to easily get her to say something.

"It fits you big sis!" Dum said as the twin pounced on her.

"Ah, no fair brother! I wanna hug Tempest too." Dee said running up and hugging the girl's other side. Tempest almost collapsed from the sudden impact, but quickly recovered her balance as the two boys hugged her waist. She saw both of them looking at her in her peripheral view, and couldn't help but not fight back. Why did the two evil monsters have to be so cute?

"You guys," She sighed as the two let go and looked at her with big wide eyes.

"Big sis, doesn't fight back like she usually does." Dee pointed out as he looked at his twin.

"Does that mean big sis likes us?" Dum asked with a nod of his head.

"ARH, What? No!" Tempest gasped as she crossed her arms. What the heck, they were little kids? Of course, she couldn't think of them that way.

"Then what if we…" Dee stated as he looked Dum.

"Make you like us?" Dum finished.

Then suddenly Tempest blinked to find two men by her hugging her close. She would have shrieked, but she couldn't think of anything. How did the twins become men?! But wait, if they were men and they were hugging her, didn't that mean that they thought-

"Gah perverts!" She shrieked as she pushed both of them away from her. The two stumbled back and fell onto the ground. Elliot laughed at them. It was only fair that they got pushed over. Elliot knew you couldn't just walk up to woman and start hugging her without major consequences. Blood smirked into the glass of tea he poured thinking along the exact lines of Elliot. The twins looked at each other and then looked at Tempest with wide and surprised eyes.

"Gosh Sis, we were just kiddin'." Dee said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, we would never do anything Onee-chan didn't want us to." Dum nodded with a serious face. Tempest sighed as she went and sat down at the other end of the table. Those boys were going to be the death of her. However, just as she sat down she heard another knock at the door. Tempest groaned again and Elliot chuckled.

"Why don't you just let the faceless get it?" Elliot suggested. "You don't have to handle everything you know."

"I can't just let the workers do everything. Then what kind of host would I be?" Tempest asked as she got up from her chair.

"Umm, a good one?" Elliot asked and she playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm not going to just sit here and be lazy all day long. Besides I wanna talk to other people besides you four." She said with a laugh as she went towards the door.

"That hurts Poco, m'dear." Blood said holding a hand over his clock, acting like he was wounded. What a drama queen.

"Tempest, Blood! My name is Tempest, you know like a raging storm?" The girl said with a wave of her hand. Then right before she walked out the door she turned around and remarked, "Dumb Mafia Boss doesn't even know how to pronounce Tempest."

"What did you say?" The Hatter asked getting up from his chair. And without a second thought the girl was gone. Tempest ran away from the dining room back into the parlor. She straightened her dress and opened the door to find the role holders of the Heart Castle standing there. The girl felt a need to run for her life, but let them in anyways.

"Hello, and who might you be m'dear?" The Queen asked brushing one of her hands on the girl's arm. Tempest shivered at the sudden contact, but tried her best to hide it. Was this the same woman who had ordered her to get beheaded?

"I'm Tempest, your majesty," Tempest said with a curtsey. She felt a bit awkward curtsying, but it was a royal, so it was only right that she did.

"Ah, a new foreigner!" The Queen chirped in delight as Tempest was embraced in a demanding hug. This-this couldn't be the same woman as before. "Tell us darling, why have you not come to visit us?

"Umm…I did, but the guards chased me out." Tempest numbly said afraid of what she might do.

"Hmm, we shall have a word with them later." Vivaldi said with a chilling grin. Tempest all of sudden felt deep sorrow for the guards of the Heart Castle. None the less Tempest welcomed the Queen and Peter White in.

Tempest wasn't too sure what to make of Peter. He barely even looked her way. And when he did it was with a hardened glare that made the girl feel uneasy. Did he hate her, and if he did what did she ever do to him? She made sure to make a note of it later. But until then she acted as a hostess should and went around making everyone who came. After most of the Role Holders arrived, the night time change had begun and the party started. Although, the first bit of it was keeping Gowland and the Hatter from shooting each other to death. Gray quickly put them in their place though. But as he did Tempest remembered something. The one thing that had been bugging her the past few days. "AW CRAP NIGHTMARE!"

(Tempest's POV)

How stupid could somebody get? Seriously, I was the one who freaking locked him in the closet. And what has it been, two days? Oh man, he was going to kill me, if he wasn't dead already. Oh crap, I locked a sickly person in a closet. Gray was going to murder me once he found out. I dashed up to the room completely ignoring the looks from everyone around me. Ah crap, ah crap, ah crap, ah crap, Nightmare you better not be dead!

I quickly came upon the closet and unlocked it. I silently cursed myself as I opened the door. My eyes widened as I saw what laid before me. Swiftly, I dropped next to Nightmare's crumpled form. Oh Nightmare. I stiffened as I lowered my head. What have I done? Why couldn't I have remembered sooner? Was I a murderer?

Okay there's only one thing I can do. I need to run out into the wilderness and find a new town, something a little quieter, and I need to change my name, perhaps to Samantha? I paced back and forth, ah, who was I kidding? One of the role-holders (probably Gray) would hunt me down and kill me before I even reached the bottom of the steps. I looked at Nightmare's sleeping form. What was I-

"GOTCHA!" Nightmare yelled as his eyes popped open and he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"EEEEK!" I scream as he wraps me into a hug. Oh crap, Nightmare's a zombie?!

"No Idiot, I'm not a zombie. I was just faking. Your thoughts were so loud coming up the stairs." He said with a small grin. "And you totally needed the payback. But now I'm curious, why out of all the names you could choose why did you choose Samantha?"

"Nightmare you dummy! I thought you were dead." I said hugging him back. At least now Gray wouldn't kill me. "And to answer your question. I have no idea, it just came to me." I was just so glad that he was alive. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed him.

"Aww, you do care." He said pulling back.

"Of course I do. After all who else would house me?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Hehe…right." He said slowly.

"Nightmare, how are you still alive?" I asked looking at him. "I mean you've been two days without food and water, and you're sick!"

"Oh that?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. "There were some crackers with peanut butter in here and some water bottles."

"Well aren't you a lucky duck?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Yup! But you know there's one thing that's been bugging me." He said tapping his chin. I sighed knowing that I was supposed to ask what it was, but I didn't. I didn't feel like playing his games at the moment. Sensing this, he leaned in closer and whispered, "It's cold in here."

"Really, out of all the reasons to complain it's because it's cold?" I ask him as he nodded, but then he came closer and I gulped. What was he doing?

"Good thing you're warm." He said wrapping me into another hug. Uhh, this just got really awkward really fast. Not knowing what to do I slightly pulled my arms up and around him.

"Umm…There, there? You'll be okay?" I asked not really sure what to say.

"Boo," Nightmare complained hugging me tighter. "You're terrible at comforting people."

"Of course I am." I said with a sigh knowing he probably wouldn't let go. "It's not every day I have to comfort someone, and besides aren't you the big, boss here at the Tower? Why should I be the one comforting you?"

"Clo~set" He sang and I grimaced. He wasn't going to ever let me live this down, was he? "Never." I sighed at his words. Well that was just my luck.

"Well as much as I loved this 'foreigner, incubus' bonding time I think we should get back to the party." I said pushing Nightmare off of me.

"Uh, Tempest did you close the door behind you?" Nightmare asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but I unlocked it so it should be okay…" I trailed off as the handle wouldn't budge at my attempts to turn it. I felt the blood drain from my face. Oh crap! And we were on the worker's floor. Everyone was down stairs helping with the party which meant that we were going to miss everything! '_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_ I mentally screamed.

"Karma's a b**** isn't she?" Nightmare asked with a smug grin.

"Ooooooh, NIGHTMARES A POTTY MOUTH!" I called him out. Yes, I was acting like a child, and no, I wasn't regretting it at all. He got to act like a child all the time, so why couldn't I?

"Wait, no I'm not!" He said flailing his arms. "It's just a saying! I'm not like that! I'm really not." I smiled as he completely changed his demeanor too.

"Potty mouth, potty mouth, potty mouth!" I chanted pacing back in forth in the small face as Nightmare flailed around it the floor. I mean, what the heck, it's not like anybody was going to hear us anyways.

"I am nooooot," Nightmare cried still in his childish antics. But as he flailed around he accidently hit me in my foot as I was pacing, and thus making me fall over…right on top of him. I gasped as I realized our faces were only inches apart. I tried to get up but it was hard for me to move since his foot was somehow on top of mine, and our limbs were tangled. Why did this closet have to be so freaking small? I tried to get free, but as I struggled and he struggled it only seemed to make things worse. "Hold on Tempest, be still." He said putting his hands on my back and causing me to cease my thrashings. "Let's just think about this for a second, it's not really all that bad." He said peering over my shoulder.

Well how could I think when a certain incubus's face was only a small distance away from mine? Nightmare grinned at my thoughts and I rolled my eyes, and looked at the ceiling as he moved his foot off of mine. Finally I was free! I didn't know if I could withstand this awkwardness for much longer. But as I was beginning stand up the door opened and the light blinded me since I as accustomed to the darkness of the closet. But what was worse than that was a certain purple-haired clockmaker who was staring down at our compromising position. Ah crap Julius.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." He said coldly while slamming the door. I quickly jumped up away from Nightmare. Oh no, now Julius was going to think-

"Don't even finish that sentence." Nightmare grumbled obviously mad about something. But who cared about Nightmare? "HEY!" Maybe the door was still unlocked! I grabbed the metal handle and twisted to find the door easily swing open. I'm going to live after all!

"Wait Julius!" I yelled after the mortician, but he was too far off to hear me. I mumbled at him leaving. How in the world was I going to explain this to him? 'Why did I want to explain this to him?' I asked myself. After all it's not like he needed any input on my personal life, but then again…why did I feel the strong urge to go apologize? I shook my head dislodging the thoughts from my mind. I was thinking about this way too much. I sighed as I turned around before I quickly stuck my head into the closet where Nightmare was still sitting. "Well then, are you coming? All the sweets will be gone before the party ends." And without another word he was up and already down to the parlor. I giggled, what was I going to do with my Tower boys?

The rest of the night went so great, and I had a blast every moment. The Amusement park and the Hatter Mansion got into a contest to see who could eat the most cookies, and surprisingly Blood won. He even outdid Elliot and Boris who was up to number 59. Who knew that guy could eat so much? I barely ever see him touch anything but his precious tea. You learn something everyday, huh? I smiled as the night and games progressed on, and I soon found myself laughing along with all the role-holders. If I didn't remember the past few weeks I would of mistaken myself as being part of their weird family. Sure they all pointed guns at each other and spitefully muttered their hatred towards the other territories, but strangely enough I felt like they were all connected and that I was part of that new connection I felt. However, I felt that one of my connections was missing, and I quickly scanned the room. Then I realized that Julius still hasn't come down, and it was almost time for me to hand out my chocolates. Just in case though I grabbed his chocolates. I knew there was a slim chance of getting him back down here, and so I had to be prepared.

I politely excused myself as I made my way up to the workers floor. Darn it, didn't I tell him not to work? It was a holiday for goodness sake. He was probably going to die early from all this stress. Couldn't he just take one day, ONE DAY off like I asked. Plus, what about the party, or me? Didn't he want to see everyone and celebrate? I stomped towards his door quickly throwing the frame of wood back and almost off of its hinges.

"Julius Monrey," I said with a frown as I took a step into the mortician's workroom. My eyes watched as he looked up from his work with a perplexed look on his face. Honestly, did he not know how much effort I put into tonight? "I thought I told you that you had the day off."

"I won't be productive at all down there." Julius said turning his focus down at the clock he had begun to work on. My frown deepened as I watched his hands continuing to work on his clock. Why did he have to be so difficult? But then Julius wouldn't be Julius if he didn't want to work twenty four seven, but still… "Shouldn't you be down there? I mean, you are the host after all."

"They can wait for a few minutes." I said as I walked over the couch. I still hid his chocolates with one hand behind my back still trying to keep it a surprise. Julius didn't notice since he was working so diligently on his work. The thought of it almost made me sigh. "So where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" Julius asked barely looking up.

"You know a few gears here and there and ta-da! The clock is magically fixed." I said dramatically waving around my free hand since the other was still clasping the heart shaped box.

"It's hardly magic," Julius said dully as he continued fixing the clock. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. Did he not see how cool that was? He took parts and made it into something completely new. Something that was working, ticking, perfect…loving. Deciding that, I voiced my opinions.

"Are you kidding? Do you not see how precious those clocks are?" I asked in a loud tone. I watched as he physically stopped. Not even his hands moved as his eyes widened and he looked up to me. I looked into his eyes and continued, "I mean…It's really awesome what you do Julius, and you shouldn't be ashamed about it." I had shorts under my dress and so I decided to bring my legs up and hug my knees. My voice trembled as I spoke the next two lines. "You take something broken, used and hurt and fix it until it's working, new, and beautiful. I-I could never do something like that."

Julius remained frozen as I curled into a ball. Why did I always have to feel so darn insecure about myself? I honestly hated it, and always tried my best to cover it up. But, like now every now and then it hit me like waves and I feel like a hapless soul with no future. Was I depressed, but then why was I so happy all the time? My mind tripped over itself as it tried to figure out my feelings until I heard his voice. "You're wrong."

I looked up as Julius stared at me with glistening eyes. "You do that as well. Even in the dark and scary times you seem to give off a radiance that helps others. Sometimes you even go as far as to smile when you feel like crying to make sure nobody worries or feels sad. You help everyone around you Tempest. That is much more valuable than what I do." He said still staring at me. My heart raced as his words hit me. I-I helped others? My eyes bore into his and I could tell that he was telling the truth. Julius really did think all those wonderful things about me. His eyes widened as I stood up and made my way beside him. He shifted in his seat sideways so he faced me, and I grinned.

Swiftly, I took out the heart shaped box full of chocolates from behind my back and held it out to him. The purple haired man looked first at the box and then up at me as he took the box from my hands. Making up my mind before I ran out of courage I bent over and kissed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Julius." I said with a grin as I turned around and started to walk towards the door, but Julius stopped me right as I was about to walk out.

"Wait Tempest," He said looking at me. "E-earlier, what was with you and Nightmare?" Julius asked with a small stutter.

"Oh that?" I asked nonchalantly. "I locked him in the closet earlier and forgot about him. And when I did come back for him the door locked behind me. Then we sort of tripped and fell and that's when you walked in." I explained, but then stopped and grinned. "Why are you asking?

"No reason," He said plainly as he started to work on his clock after he placed the chocolates aside on his desk. I waved lightly as I stepped out the door. However, after hearing something after I closed the door I couldn't help but let a huge smile break out onto my face.

_"Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's late, but this time I actually have an excuse! *Shocker* But I had soccer tryouts the past week, and have been working like crazy worrying about making the team, and then I had a huge essay that I've been writing for a scholarship and all that good stuff. I did most of it by Valentine's day, but then my life kinda exploded full of events that I HAVE to attend. Like karate tournaments, friends birthdays etc. Life's just been crazy here. But I'm finally glad to get it done.**

**Ace's 'secret' comes out in a later chapter. Because I didn't want to fit all of that in one chapter. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm so proud of myself! : )**

**R & R! I would love to hear your comments and suggestions. **


End file.
